


Unknown Love

by DoodleGirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute boys, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Seven's real name, Some Swearing, Spoilers for 707 route and secret routes, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Yoosung gets a text from a 'fan'. Excited, he tells Saeyoung, who then discovers it's actually his brother! Being the good brother he is, he sets them up for ice cream.Or the one where Saeran is confused about what he's feeling and Yoosung is a precious baby.





	Unknown Love

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Anakito on Tumblr made a fanart for this! 
> 
> You can view it here: 
> 
> http://anakito.tumblr.com/post/165521039043/fanfiction-doodle-request-art-by-anakito

Ever get that feeling that you're being watched? Well, that's how Yoosung felt right now. In fact, he's been having that same feeling for a couple of days now. He couldn't tell if it was just his minds playing tricks, but he could've sworn he saw someone following him the other day when he was out getting a coffee. 

Yoosung told himself over and over that it was nothing, just him being paranoid over the upcoming tests he had. However, that still didn't prevent him from feeling safe when in his classes, where he knew no outsiders could get in. Too bad he didn't have classes today... 

Which is why he's currently wrapped up in a blanket burrito, chips at his side, watching movies. 

He should be studying for his tests, but he just could not concentrate because of that feeling of being watched. The movies distracted him from it, which Yoosung greatly appreciated. He hated having that weird feeling. It was scary. 

Yoosung jumped when he heard his phone ding. He hesitantly looked to see who it was, and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Seven. However, when he opened the text message(this one wasn't on the Rfa), it directed him to an unknown number. Confused, and thinking this was just another one of Seven's pranks, Yoosung brushed it off and set the phone down. 

He continued watching the movie for another ten minutes before his phone went off again. He picked it up and realized it was from the unknown number. Now scared, he paused the movie and stared at his phone. Should he ignore it? Should he ask Seven about it? Yoosung decided to read the message first, then decide. 

Unknown number  
2:37pm

Yoosung Kim... such a wonderful name. You know, you're the most interesting member of the Rfa.  
\--

Yoosung's breath hitched. Was this person a stalker or super fan of the Rfa? How did they get his number? 

You  
2:38pm

Who are you??  
\--

Movie long forgotten, Yoosung waited for a response, his muscles tense. He couldn't stop looking at his phone as his thoughts ran wild. What if this unknown person was the reason he was feeling like he was being watched? What if he actually had a stalker? How much did they know about him? About the Rfa? 

The next ding didn't make him jump this time, but it did make his heart race. Yoosung fumbled with his phone as he opened it. 

Unknown number  
2:41pm

My name doesn't matter right now. What does matter, is that you have a fan: me.  
\--

A fan? He has a fan? Yoosung clutched his phone to his chest. He had a fan... someone must have seen him at the latest Rfa party. He's the only Rfa member that never had fans. Even Jaehee has fans! This was so exciting, Yoosung had the goofiest grin on his face. He had to call Saeyoung. 

Switching from texting to calling, Yoosung dialed his best friend's number. 

"Wassup Yoosung?" 

"Sev-..Saeyoung guess what??" Yoosung still had trouble remembering that '707' wasn't 'Seven' anymore. 

"Did you beat your high score?" Saeyoung responded. 

"Nope, it's something better." 

"How can anything be better than that?" 

"I have a fan!!" Yoosung finally announced. 

Saeyoung laughed. "A fan? How? Is it on LoLoL?" 

"Nope! It's most likely because of the Rfa somehow. I don't know their name, but they said that they were my fan." It didn't once cross Yoosung's mind on how they could have gotten his number, though. 

"Really? Hold on for like 10 minutes, fam, I'll be right over." Saeyoung then immediately hung up without letting Yoosung respond.  

Yoosung signed and rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. He set his phone down and grabbed a snack while he waited. Sooner than expected, Seven burst through his apartment door. How'd he even do that without buzzing in? 

"SO! Who's your secret lover?" Saeyoung happily flopped down onto the couch. 

Yoosung blushed. "L-lover? No, they're just a fan. They never mentioned anything about loving me. Besides, I've never had a girlfriend so I probably won't ever." He chuckled and sat down next to his friend. 

They talked about Yoosung's new fan for awhile, eating chips. They weren't Honey Buddah, but it was still good. Soon, their conversation turned to a different topic. 

"So Saeran is getting better." Saeyoung brought up. 

Saeran. Saeyoung's twin brother. It's been a couple months since he's moved in with his brother and his fiancé.  He's been secluded there for awhile, not being allowed to be on a computer or phone for everyone's safety. 

"We've allowed him to have a phone. He's gotten way better, and we trust him enough to let him go on social media. Mc convinced me to let him get a phone sooner than I wanted to." He explained. 

Yoosung nodded. He himself had been trying to get Saeran to open up. He's socialized with him on multiple occasions when he's gone over to Saeyoung's. Saeran was always quiet and didn't respond to anything Yoosung said, but Yoosung would always keep talking about all the fun times at the Rfa, and he told him about LoLoL, and about the best flavors of ice cream. 

Yoosung then got a thought. "Hey, Saeyoung, maybe you could track where this number is from and find out who my fan is? I really want to know who it is." He asked, eyes bright. 

Saeyoung grinned. "Ooo, that's naughty. I'll do it." 

Yoosung handed Saeyoung his phone. His friend immediately got to work, going to his messages and looking at the number. He didn't even have to do anything; he already knew who it was. Smirking to himself, he sent the unknown fan a message. 

You  
3:27 pm

Come on, bro, just talk to him face to face. Don't hide behind technology. I'm proud of you.  
\--

He then deleted it so Yoosung couldn't see it later on. When he got home, he'd have to have a talk with Saeran. 

"So? Who is it?" Asked Yoosung eagerly. 

Saeyoung turned to his friend, grinning. "It's someone you know, but that's all I'm telling you~" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saeran scoffed, clutching his phone tightly. Stupid Saeyoung. He should've known he'd be found out sooner or later. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. He thought he could get away with talking to Yoosung over texting, but he guessed not.

Yoosung was the only person that he didn't hate. He was the most tolerable, and even made him feel less depressed. Whenever Yoosung visits, he always talked to him. He refused to leave when Saeran told him to, and wouldn't shut up. However, he honestly loved hearing everything Yoosung told him. Especially about all the kinds of ice cream. 

Saeran had managed to find Yoosung's location whenever he was out and about, and would watch him from hacked surveillance cameras. Even with only a phone, Saeran was able to do so much. He had technically stalked Yoosung for a couple days, but decided to stop and just finally text him. 

A knock at the door broke his concentration on the ceiling. "What do you want?" He called out. 

"Saeyoung just told me that he and Yoosung are going out for ice cream. He wants you to come, and so does Yoosung." Mc answered back softly. 

Saeran sighed. Ice cream did sound nice, especially with the knowledge of so many flavors. But then he'd have to interact with his brother, which would definitely lead to teasing him about how he's too shy to speak to someone in person. He wasn't shy, though, he just didn't like people. 

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm only doing this for the ice cream, though." He grumbled. As much as he loved staying secluded in a room, even he needed fresh air sometimes.

Putting on a sweater and skinny jeans, Saeran peaked out of his room. Mc was happily telling her fiancé over the phone that Saeran agreed to go, which resulted in her pulling the phone away from her ear as Saeyoung probably just screamed in excitement. 

Saeran scoffed. It was just going out for ice cream. Why was his brother so excited about it? Well, ice cream _is_ something to get excited for, as it was the only thing in life that Saeran looked forward to. 

~~~

Wearing his normal, edgy face, Saeran got into his brother's car. He saw Yoosung in the passenger seat, who greeted him, but as usual Saeran didn't greet back. He just crossed his arms and looked out the window. He didn't even buckle. 

The ice cream place they were going to wasn't that popular, so it wouldn't have a lot of people there. He wouldn't admit it, but Saeran was grateful they were considerate enough to choose a place like that. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with lots of people. That's the one thing he can't handle. 

As they drove, Yoosung started talking to him. He told him about this new fan he had, and that he was super happy and excited because of it. Saeran's face didn't falter, but his heart warmed at the sight. He was getting feelings and emotions he's never felt before and it was starting to scare him. He's only known loneliness and pain, so this was new to him. 

Once at the ice cream place, all three got out (Saeran hesitantly so) and went into the nonexistent line. Saeran ordered a strawberry and vanilla swirl while Yoosung just got a plain chocolate with sprinkles. However, Saeyoung got the most estravagant ice cream there was, asking for a crazy flavor with lots of fudge, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and chunks of candy. 

Saeran wanted to eat his in the car, but Saeyoung insisted they stayed outside, saying it was nice weather (and also because he didn't want melted ice cream in his car). They sat at a picnic table, an umbrella shading them. This was the first time Saeran has had ice cream in awhile so he savored every slow bite. 

Saeran made the mistake of looking up at Yoosung, and he almost choked when he did, blushing heavily. He's never seen a man so happy in his life. Yoosung's face was bright and smiling widely, happily eating his ice cream. His eyes shined a way Saeran has never seen, and he wished he could see that more often. Even the lighting for the moment was great, making Yoosung look perfect. 

Saeran snapped out of it and continued to eat his ice cream. While Saeyoung and Yoosung talked, he stayed quiet. He didn't want to talk, and it's not like he had anything to say anyway. However, Yoosung just had to start talking to him instead. 

"Hey, Saeran, do you mind coming over sometime to play LoLoL? I'd love to learn more about you and get closer, maybe even become good friends." He said with a beaming smile. 

Saeran looked up again, face blank. "I'm not allowed near computers." He simply said then went back to eating. 

Yoosung turned to Saeyoung. "Could you please let him go on a computer to play LoLoL with me?" He asked. 

Saeyoung frowned. "Well, I'm not sure if I trust him that much yet. He can still-" 

"Let him be free, Saeyoung!" Yoosung interrupted, shocking both Saeyoung and Saeran. "He's not a child, so stop treating him like one. If you restrict him from everything, he won't get any better." 

Saeran stared at the blond, surprised. Yoosung didn't seem like the type of person to get so passionate about something other than LoLoL. Well, it _was_ about LoLoL in a way. Saeyoung looked at his brother, then back to Yoosung. He sighed. 

"You're right. I need to give him more freedom. I shouldn't control him." He smiled at his brother, who made only a soft noise in response. 

Yoosung cheered. "Yes! We're going to have so much fun! Can we do it today? Pleeeaaase?" 

Saeran, cheeks dusted pink, sighed softly. When Yoosung smiled like that, it made his chest tighten and his heart pound. What was this guy doing to him? Why did he feel this way? He was very, very confused and wanted answers. As much as he wouldn't like to, he might have to talk with Mc about this. 

"I guess. I mean, we're already out, so might as well." Saeran mumbled, spoon in his mouth.

"Yay!!"

His brain was telling him to get closer to Yoosung, so this would be a good time he guessed. Yoosung was the only one he felt comfortable talking with. Even before he was 'rescued' he had always found Yoosung the most interesting. He'd watch him on his monitors as he got ready for school, played LoLoL, and cooked. Maybe it was the fact that Yoosung was the only normal one I'm the Rfa? He wasn't a millionaire, or an actor or a hacker. He was just an ordinary college student who was bad at taking care of himself. 

Saeran wondered how he'd be like if his life hadn't been like that. Would he be in college too? Would he also live in a small apartment, away from the world and spending his time on the computer? He honestly wished it had been like that. 

Saeyoung smiled at the interaction. Looks like he was glad his brother was making friends. The three continued to eat their ice cream, making smalltalk that Saeran sometimes participated in. He only said a word or two, but it was still progress. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosung was bursting with excitement. He was immensely happy that he and Saeran were getting closer. Once he had learned of Saeran's situation and past, he automatically wanted to be there for him. He wanted to make everything better, and that would start by making his first friend. 

Saeyoung had just dropped them off at Yoosung's apartment, his redheaded friend deciding to leave. He said it was because he couldn't keep his lovely lady waiting for long. 

"So!" Yoosung clasped his hands together. "First we have to make you a character. I remember seeing a skin that looked a lot like you." He smiled, logging onto his favorite game. 

Saeran sat beside him, looking at the screen. Yoosung was really happy about this. He hoped Saeran liked the game. If not, then they could just watch a movie or something. Even if Saeran doesn't like LoLoL, Yoosung would still be his friend. 

After making him a character(his character had red hair with white tips, and specialized in magic) and showing him how to play, Yoosung decided to sit back and watch his company play. He noticed Saeran's eyes were wide and focused on the game, which made Yoosung happy. Saeran was a natural at this, too. Slaying dragons was the thing that caused the most emotion out of the redhead. His eyes would be wide and his mouth slightly open. Whenever he made a small achievement, he'd silently celebrate with a quiet 'hell yes'. 

Yoosung had forgotten all about playing LoLoL for himself. Watching a happy Saeran was better than any game. He felt proud of himself, being the only person able to make Saeran show this side of himself. Yoosung couldn't help it. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Saeran's face. Even though he wasn't smiling, his eyes were sparkling and full of emotion. 

Unfortunately, Saeran noticed when Yoosung took the picture. 

"Delete it." He said, turning away from the computer. 

Yoosung grinned and clutched his phone to his chest. "Nope~" 

"I said delete it." Saeran took off his headset and got up, reaching for the phone. 

Yoosung held the phone away from Saeran and laughed, which made Saeran get up and reach for it again. Laughing, Yoosung stepped back, the phone still in his hand. Saeran growled and stepped forward, but tripped on the leg of the chair and fell onto Yoosung, knocking them both to the floor. 

Yoosung blushed, eyes wide at how close their faces were now. He still had the phone raised, but Saeran wasn't reaching for it anymore. He was staring into Yoosung's eyes, unable to move. Yoosung's heart pounded against his chest. Saeran was just as red as he was, and neither of them moved. 

When Saeran's face inched closer, Yoosung held his breath. He couldn't break eye contact let alone move away. Just exactly what was happening? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saeran felt like he was going to die. His heart was pounding fast, scarily fast. He just couldn't look away from Yoosung's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of purple. Being so rare to have violet eyes, it made them even more stunning. Saeran wished he could have a natural eye color that pretty. 

Looking into those beautiful orbs, Saeran felt like he was looking at a sunrise. A purple sunrise. Saeran wanted to get lost in that sunrise, and found himself compelled to move closer. Phone and picture long forgotten, all that mattered was Yoosung's eyes. Saeran's breath had quickened as his head filled with unfamiliar thoughts. He wanted to hold Yoosung, wanted to kiss him. 

Saeran pushed himself up slightly to where his hands were resting on either side of Yoosung's head. Yoosung gulped, causing Saeran's eyes to wander down to his Adams apple. He then found himself looking all over Yoosung's face and neck, mapping it out in his head. He had beautiful facial features, a defined chin with no sign of scruff, a cute nose, and slightly chubby cheeks. He looked gorgeous. 

"Yoosung..." Saeran found himself breaking the silence. 

Yoosung took a sharp intake of breath, making Saeran get even closer. Soon, their noses were touching, and Saeran couldn't back down now. He had no idea what he was doing, but all of a sudden his lips were on Yoosung's and nothing else in the world mattered. 

It was a small kiss, just lips pressed against one another and no movement(not like Saeran knew what to do anyway) but it made his brain short wire. He didn't know when to pull away, but when he did he couldn't believe what he just did. What had compelled him to kiss Yoosung?! 

Yoosung's eyes were wide and his face was flushed all the way to his ears and neck. Just as Saeran was about to pull away and apologize when Yoosung wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him again. Saeran almost squeaked in surprise. 

Yoosung started to move his lips, but it was sloppy and inexperienced. Then again, so was Saeran so he didn't complain. Saeran attempted to kiss him back, but didn't really know how. There was teeth and tongue and it was a mess. When they finally parted, they stayed like that for a bit, panting. 

"Um..." Yoosung finally spoke. 

"That was..." 

"Well..." 

Saeran got off of Yoosung and scratched the back of his neck nervously. They had just shared a kiss, what was he supposed to say? 

"Th-that was my first kiss.." Yoosung confessed, hands over his mouth. 

"Mine too." Saeran responded. 

"It... was nice." Yoosung said, getting the courage to look at Saeran. 

Saeran looked at Yoosung as well. "I don't know why I did that. I just felt compelled to do it after getting lost in your eyes. Why are you the only one to make me feel like this?" 

Yoosung scooted closer to Saeran. "Well... maybe you like me? I mean, well, I like _you_ but that doesn't necessarily mean you like me too. You were the one that kissed me first so that means you must like me, but I kissed you the second time which means I like you back but I don't know I've never felt this before and I just-" Yoosung was cut off by another kiss. 

"You talk too much." Saeran said, getting up and moving to the couch. 

Yoosung stayed still for a bit before following, sitting down next to him. They were so close that their hands and shoulders were touching. Having someone this close to him would usually make Saeran flinch and try to get away, but surprisingly he didn't mind. He looked down at their brushing fingers snd watched as Yoosung entwined them together. He looked up and saw Yoosung smile, making his heart speed up once more. 

"I like you, Saeran. I wondered why I was so persistent on making friends with you, even though you yelled at me and said bad things to me at first. I wondered why I just didn't give up. I now know why." The blond said, his smile making Saeran relaxed. 

"I honestly don't know why I let you in. You made your way past my personal barriers and into my head. I even sent you texts posing as a fan just to talk to you without anyone noticing." Saeran confessed. 

Yoosung gasped. "That was you?! You're my fan?! Saeyoung _did_ say it was someone I knew, but I never thought it would be you! This makes me so happy!" His grip on Saeran's hand tightened as his face lit up, causing a blush to spread on Saeran's cheeks. 

"I was pathetic, really. Not being able to talk to you in person." He looked away in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry about that, Saeran. What's important now is that we're here and holding hands. You know, I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. I didn't even know I liked boys until recently." Yoosung grinned. 

Saeran sighed. "I know. My time at Mint Eye allowed me to research all of the Rfa members. You are the one I payed attention to most. I know practically everything about you." 

Yoosung gave him a look before smiling. "Then that just means I'll have to learn everything about you." 

Saeran, for the first time since Mint Eye, genuinely smiled. 

"Alright then."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! If you enjoyed, leave one if you like!


End file.
